Shai Lighter
About Most well known as the owner and social media manager of the internet sensation Bini the Bunny, a rabbit, popular on Facebook with more than 200,000 fans, scored a Guinness World Record for most slam dunks by a rabbit in 60 seconds in 2016. Before Fame Before making videos featuring Bini, he first began posting his own vlogs and comedy sketches to YouTube in 2012. Family Life His rabbit, Bini, is a Holland Lop and was born on March 21st, 2012. He has lived with Bini in Los Angeles, California. Associated With Both he and StormyRabbits are internet stars who gained fame creating rabbit-centered content. Trivia * Personal skills ** Computer science ** Electronic Engineer ** Mobile app development * Dating: According to CelebsCouples, Shai Lighter is single . * Net Worth: Online estimates of Shai Lighter’s net worth vary. It’s easy to predict his income, but it’s much harder to know how much he has spent over the years. CelebsMoney does a good job of breaking most of it down. * Birth sign: 'Shai's birth sign is a Scorpio. Dates of Scorpio are October 23 - November 21. Unfortunately, those born under the Scorpio zodiac sign are often misunderstood. They are quite bold, with intense personalities and feelings that hide underneath their cool exterior. They are capable people that can complete great and massive projects with control and confidence. They are passionate, driven, perceptive, emotional, sacrificing, determined. Although, they can be vindictive, paranoid, destructive, possessive, jealous, and clingy. * '''Born day: ' ** '''Born on Sunday: '''Shai Lighter was born on a Saturday. Saturday's children come courtesy of Saturn, the god of wealth, freedom, and agriculture. People born on Saturdays are modest, studious, wise, practical, and strict. Fun! ** On Shai Lighter’s birthday: The world’s population was 5,418,758,803 and there were an estimated 137,064,554 babies born throughout the world in 1991, George H. W. Bush (Republican) was the US President, and the number one song on Billboard 100 was "Cream" by Prince And The N.P.G. On this day in history: '''534 – Second and final revision of the Codex Justinianus published. 1532 – Francisco Pizarro captures Inca Emperor Atahualpa after a surprise ambush at Cajamarca. 1776 – British troops capture Fort Washington during American Revolution. * '''Born in the Year of the Goat: '''Shai was born in the Year of the Goat. People with Chinese zodiac Goat are tender, polite, filial, clever, and kind-hearted. They have special sensitivity to art and beauty and a special fondness for quiet living. Their strengths are gentle, softhearted, considerate, attractive, hardworking, and persistent. But they can also be indecisive, timid, vain, pessimistic, moody, and weak-willed. Their lucky numbers are 3, 4, 9, and lucky colors are green, red, purple. * Shai Lighter’s life path number is 11 * Millennials Generation: Shai Lighter was born in the middle of Millennials Generation. * Shai Lighter’s birthstone is Topaz and Citrine: Topaz symbolizes love and affection. It is believed to give the wearer increased strength and intellect. * Shai Lighter’s birth flower is Chrysanthemum: Chrysanthemums, a symbol of the sun, have held many noble positions in ancient cultures. The Japanese consider the orderly unfolding of their petals to represent perfection, and Confucius suggested they be used as an object of meditation. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Humans Category:Male Characters